winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 1
WOW!! WOW! The is amamzing. In two day you make 137 edits. I'm glad that you're back anyway. But I'm hoping that you learnt something from the time you were banned. Anyway, read the wiki's standards on the main page in order to stay away from my ban-ticket. And thank you for the nice words. Actually I asked Roxy what could I do to help clean up the wikia. I meant that I want to help, and she set me as admin, I give her no beg for adminship, okay? And for the talkboxes, Fatima's knowledge about them is not really much so ask me if you need help with those, okay? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know it! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sarah? Are you still here??? Please give me the colors and the sigs you want!!! Without them I can't complete your talkboxes @@! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) When you use it, just type okay? Reply me soon :x! P/S: If you want to be an admin, you'll have to be a rollback first. I'll show you how to become a rollback. Give a request here, like Fatima did, then give the reason why do you want to be a rollback (be honest and your chance to be a rollback will be higher!), then sign your name with 4 of ~ or give a request via using your talkbox, tell the reason. I'll tell the admins when you finish your request. And please don't beg for adminship or rollbackship, the admins really don't like that! Wish you luck!}} I'm glad you like your sad talkbox,and I do guess that I'm lucky on guessing xD! I'm on Fanon Wiki, but I do not active there because I don't hve my own characters and it's feel that... Well... It's hard to say but I just be there to make a fairy for my friend, that's all and I do not want to be there... It's too messy for me. Deleting all the history and re-log to Winx Wikia to edit your profile. I hope this help. And no, Echo is a liar! She said that she's Flora's Nick VA and she own 2 Winx blogs but she didn't. You can see ? Alejandra Reynoso said she is not user Princessfairyflora. And I DO NOT HATE Echo, I just feel annoying someway by her, okay? And I have 2 dogs, 1 cat, 2 birds, 1 fish and 1 hedgehog. I'm not a Muslim after all, I'm a Buddhism since I was a small baby. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am not here lately. U see if I don't score nicely in my school this year then I won't be able to get admission in a good school. So I am paying attention to my studies more. --JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ummm. Yeah, I wish that too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I wish to. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 17:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh hi don't worry i never add any fan-art to wikipedia's unless its a fanon wiki but thank you very much for messaging me and good luck to you tooBroken Valentine 22:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Broken Valentine Thanks for the tip. }} Its so cool! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I merged your new talkboxes into the old template so now they became text2 and happy2 talkboxes, please re-use them ^^. And yes, that was magic ^^... I haven't passed over any earthquake so IDK how that feel... Um... And a pet shop is great! I love that!!! And please give the reason why do you want to become a rollback here! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Magazine I have to say that you are really rude. You say that you can"t believe me but I honestly the one who can NOT believe you. I am trying to help all of you by adding these pages and the only thanks i"ve got is a rude message. I can understand if you don't like my pages but say it POLITELY if it's possible , is it? This wiki has NOT a lot of pages I can say so you should take every help greatly. You are really rude and I can understand why this wiki is so empty , informations wise because if everytime someone just want to help you're acting this way then it can't be any other way. Really consider what I do as help , and if you do not appreciate it , say it, but politely , is it too hard to ask? No really, i'm the one who can'"t understand you this time! t First of all you should try to write properly because for someone who wants to control everything in here it's not really a good writing I can say , and do you think your last message was really polite? Okay I won't be creating any new pages, and you can banish me as well, I just understand why this wiki is so poor, you don't accept any help obviously; I don't know how old you are but I REALLY hope you're young so you have the time to grow mentally because it's really ridiculous. Then bye and have a good time on your 810 pages wiki! I'm the leader of Project Music. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) /*Thanx*/ No. I can't. Sorry. スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 04:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh my!!! OMG!!! I know the necessary informations about admins and adminships... And that idea was just a kidding idea for an interview... IDK what's now but I make a discussion with Fatima about that... If any post in any corner in the magazine, you'll need to ask the person who take care for it, okay? Like if you want to post a cooking recipe on Go-go-go-kitchen, you'll have to ask me and check that your recipe still not be posted by anyone on it before :x! So just wait until there's any news... DON'T MOVE, okay ;)??? P/S: I'm back ^^! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, and I would love to be friends. Winx Club Rox 16:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC)--yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 16:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC)